


Have You Ever...

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly drinking game between friends who are a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever...

"Have you ever…" Finn asked, still excited and happier than humanly possible to have a game to play, one that didn't require a blank face or a better bluff than he could pull off. "…kissed a girl?"

"Oh yes, yes indeed I have," Poe said, grinning brightly over at Rey, to see her answer.

"Yep." Rey lifted the sweet confectionery to her lips, licking it teasingly, eyeing both the boys. Poe looked deliciously intrigued, and Finn… Finn's mouth was wide open.

"Guess I'm taking the drink then," he finally said when he stopped staring at his best friend who happened to be a woman.

"You haven't?" Rey and Poe asked in unison, setting off a round of giggles between them all.

"And what, Force tell us all, has my favorite squad of three laughing like an Ewok village and does it mean alcohol is involved?" Leia Organa asked, wandering into their little haven. Poe didn't even bother to straighten up; he just held out the bottle before Finn could take his penalty shot.

"A round of 'have you ever', General Princess," Poe answered irreverently, getting a fond look of exasperation his way.

"You are drunk, Poe Dameron," Leia observed. 

"Not my fault, ma'am; they keep asking weird ones."

Rey sniffed, but she scooted over on her seat made out of a piece of armor, so Leia could sit too. Neither man really noticed how close their legs were, given that both of them were too tangled to even try to stand up.

"What was the last?" Leia asked, after taking a swig and passing it back to Poe, who pushed it at Finn.

"Have you ever, ma'am, kissed a girl?" Finn managed to ask, after taking a shot of liquid courage, trying hard not to think about who this was. Poe had taught them the rules, though. If _Leia_ showed up at your fire/ship/room, you treated her normal. And Poe was right, you definitely could tell the difference between _Leia_ and _the General_.

Leia didn't even flinch or look anywhere but the man who was Hope that Stormtroopers could actually be saved. "Sure have. And a few genders that are a little fuzzier around the edges."

That sent Poe and Rey into hysterics, as both thought of the Fuzzy they knew both, and soon Finn joined in, because Leia was swatting at both of them, and it just felt so nice to leave the death and dying behind them for a little while. The bottle they were on got emptied, and a second one flowed freely through several more questions, with shots even if they had done the deed asked.

Finn somehow wound up with his head pillowed on Poe's thigh about the same time that Leia pulled Rey away from them. Finn even thought he saw the women wrap arms around each others' waists, but then Poe was leaning down over him, and kissing him which made the night even better.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to just be the trio... and then Leia invited herself in.


End file.
